Kodi "The Water God" (The Martyr )
"Yeah, I stabbed a guy 9 times.What of it?!"' 'First Name Kodi 'Last Name' Torabaasu 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Blondey 'Age' 16 January 13 (Still a freshman due to being in Juvi) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 175 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Kodis personality is very abrasive. She usually stays quiet or when the time is right to speak she will talk. She normally doesn't smile just a straight face or snarling. Ever since getting out of Juvi she hasn't smiled even as a child. Nothing just makes that girl happy yet. most people in the streets say you can see the emotions through her eyes. Apperance Kodi would have piercing blue eyes as if they looked right through you, her short messy blonde hair that sat on her shoulders. She'd wear a loose blue and white striped sweater having bandages wrapped around both of her wrists along.Sometimes she wears a very loose black shirt with some shorts along with some converse. Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school grade Freshman. 'What district do you live in?' 1''' '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' ''Street fighting '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Weapon of Choice' Fists+Handcuffs. Allies/Enemies Cid(Ally) Cid grew up with Kodi not friends but rivals. She always envied her from her skills,personality and also how great she did in school. Even as enemies she respects Kodi due to her being saved by her from a drunk that her father owed money to. Blondey stabbed him 9 times sending her straight to youngster prison.Though Cid shall never forget those words Kodi spat at her "You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." she has been training herself throughly with her father to become a fearless fighter just like Kodi. Korosu Gang Members Korosu Gang- The enemies of Cid's father are on a hunt for Kodi from killing the Gang Leaders Uncle. Not much about them, except they're on a war against Cid's family but they now pushed that aside due to hearing that Kodi has been released from prison. Now they will be lurking the streets for her to have her caputred to make a decision that could put her life on debt Satsujin Leader of the Murderous Gang, Eager to murder Cid an her dear family he wants Kodi to join him seeing as he can turn her into a sinical serial killer like himself. He seems infactuated so the other teamates speak amongst themselves. Satsujin has a persistent yet a impatient attitude, he is very flirtatious especially to Kodi seeing as he has a thing for strong women.He is a very powerful man who uses a unique sense of fighting style. His moveset is based on attacks that bend and twist his body in unnatural ways, making him an extremely unpredictable fighter. He also has many stances that add to his odd style, like his Spider Crawler in which he would stand on four limbs face-first. Also unique to Satsujin, is his ability to fight with his back towards his opponents. Also he uses a different set of attacks in this mode, though he returns to face-forward mode to execute grabs. Sakkin The brains of the group he normally doesn't speak but when he does so the words are coming out his mouth are from the book he always holds.He usually stands behind while the rest of the group goes on a murder spree. He found Kodi hacking the files of the police files on one of their computers,seeing the information he would show to Satsujin impressed that she could kill someone at the age. Anatsu(Kodi's Half Younger Brother) Also abandoned by their father Anatsu found Satsujin when he was starved,homeless no where to go. Satsujin took him in his care training him giving him a home also a place for the gang due to his Uncle being stabbed by Kodi. The long haired blonde agreed to join and is determined to face his Half Sister. Anatsu does not know that Kodi is his sister(From father moving from girl to girl). Different from his sister he uses guns,sticks,rocks, Anything he can get his grubby hands on.After he kills he would kiss the tip of his gun before placing his hoody on. 'Background' Kodi growing up in the streets alone at the age of 7 as her mother was a alcoholic along with her father disappearing on them she would always love the isolation away from home.. "Mmmph.." The young blonde hair girl with deep blue eyes would stare up in the sky laying in the soft grass in the big park she was in, there were about ten to twelves kids today even the girl that deeply hated Kodi with passion. Cid, who wore a black t-shirt with baggy basketball shorts with black vans and had a black hat on that covered her short messy hair who was already staring Kodi down from afar. "She makes me sick.. thinking shes soo tough in these parts .. This IS MY turf how dare she!!?" She yelled out walking forth toward the quiet blondey while Cid's friends followed behind. Kodi inhaled the air hearing the footsteps that came before her,sitting up she turned her head slightly staring at the pale girl with a irritated look. "What do you want.. Can't you see I'm busy staring at the sky..?" Cid would sneer before raising her before extending it out to punch her, Kodi reacted quickly falling backwards on her back bringing her knee up kneeing her right in the side of her stomach. Cid would cry out while the blonde girl grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand flinging her to the right side of her.Kodi stood up while Cid collasped on the floor holding her stomach in pain before getting onto her feet weakly."Had enough amateur." Kodi snickered while the pale girls eyes flickered with anger as she taunted her. Then from behind Cid a drunk would yell out,"You little brat YOUR FATHER OWES-" Kodi in a quick jolt while grabbing her pocket knife from her pocket,jerked her right arm back before thrusting it forth into the chest of the drunk over and over again the blood would splatter all over her lime green sweater and her black tank top. Cid laid there with awe never seeing a person murdered right infront of her.The blood would splatter on Cids shocked face while Kodi stood up dropping her blood covered knife to the side of her. The drunk man fell backwards on his puddle of blood. Turning around, Kodi would snarl at Cid before speaking."You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." Sirens would come all around the park before the cops jumped out running at kodi cuffing her. In the car, she closed her eyes inhaling again as she spoke to herself."There's a journey that lies ahead for me." Kodi stayed in juvi prison for about 9 years of first degree murder being released on Friday the 13th of January her birthday. She will be starting school as a freshman even if she is 16 years old. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke Category:3rd Gen